The invention relates to a method and apparatus for the continuous preparation of a slurry of a liquid and a solid compatible with the liquid and, more particularly to an aqueous slurry of calcium hydroxide.
Generally, such apparatus includes a mixing vessel and beaters for agitating the contents of the vessel. Many are adapted for continuous mixing processes rather than batch processes by providing a continuous feed and discharge. Often, in such apparatus, large solid particles are not properly mixed within the slurry and settle, particularly on the bottom of the vessel and on grates through which the slurry flows. Further, many such apparatus have seals and bearings in contact with the slurry, which contains abrasive materials. It is, therefore, desired to develop a mixing vessel which eliminates the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art.